Odakota
Odakota was a mutant Lycan in service to the Procyon Expanse, and later the Dark Ainae and Calatian Confederation. History Early Years Considered an abomination on his home planet and orphaned at a young age, Odakota would opt to join the Stellar Navy at 14, lying about his age to enlist. While in the academy, he would be subject to extensive discrimination from its staff, however would eventually join Strike Fleet Gamma aboard the PSR Karthspire, a Sloop-of-War. Over the years, and many heroic acts that would impress some of the higher-ups, Odakota would slowly become the captain of said ship. It was about this time that he would be approached by Aerith Crawraek in attempts to recruit him into the Dark Ainae. While Odakota would initially refuse, citing the discrimination and his abandonment on his own planet, he would eventually change his mind, making the Ainae promise they would do their best to change the culture on Rigel II for the better. The Gargantuan In 3 ATP, Odakota was hauled before the Brood Consul as a candidate to captain a new line of ironclad warships. Citing his experience commanding small strike forces deep in uncharted or enemy territory. And while they considered him a good fleet commander, they simultaneously viewed him as expendable on what they saw as a potential suicide mission. After additional training, Odakota was assigned to the Dreadnought, Gargantuan. In 5 ATP, Odakota was ordered to the northern frontier with his strike force, simply under orders to attack Imperial outposts and colonies in the region. While he was unaware of the larger scheme, and reported his findings to the Dark Ainae before shipping off. It wouldn't be until months later that he would be notified by both the Dark Ainae and the Brood Consul of the larger plan that was occurring. While initially following the Consul's orders, he was soon contacted again by the Dark Ainae: that their plans were going to be set in motion, and the Gargantuan could turn the tide of the fight. What loyalty to the Expanse Odakota still had was stripped away, as the Consul had ordered him to attack civilian targets simply as a distraction. And if captured, the Empire would have him executed. With little choice, he broke from orders and set course for the Calatian region with his strike force. The Confederation Upon arriving in the Calatia system, Odakota's strike force was attacked by the newly formed Calatian Confederation in an operation to remove the still-loyal Procyon crew and fully scratch the AWOL fleet off the Procyons' roster. Following this, the Gargantuan, and the destroyers Pride ''and ''Retribution were repainted in a new white, green, and black dazzle camouflage. With a new crew, Odakota was placed in charge of the new Confederation's ironclad ships, which also included the cruisers Sheer Razor and Wind Dagger, as well as the destroyer Revenge, which were captured following the Battle of Parliament. Affectionately named the Cerberus Flotilla, the fleet would eventually also take on the cruiser Star Spear, as well as two more destroyers: the Ravager and the Despoiler. Under Admiral Kainehe Alana, Odakota became one of Aerith's favorite commanders, and trusted him and his fleet with many peacekeeping and policing operations within the Confederation. Physical As a Lupid, Odakota is a black-furred anthropomorphic wolf. However being of the Lycan subspecies, his eyes give off a constant glow, and he has the ability to both transform into a human and a much larger and stronger "werewolf" form. Arguably his most shocking and noticeable feature is that he has two identical heads atop his shoulders, earning him the nickname "Cerberus". While each head does have its own brain, unlike most two-headed individuals, Odakota has a single consciousness and personality that simply uses both brains. This not only allows him to effectively multitask, but potentially have a very high intelligence threshold. However casual observation doesn't show the latter. Personality Odakota is very much a quiet and soft-spoken individual, staying rather reserved. However in stressful situations and in combat, it is not uncommon for him to adopt a more aggressive personality and isn't afraid to yell and bark out orders. Trivia His hypothetical voice actor is Steve Blum.